All She Wrote
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: [Songfic Oneshot][KouAya] She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away. But sometimes it's harder to stay away from something, than to stay.


**_Something's wrong with your mind   
It won't think of me anymore   
Was it all a waste of time?   
Tell me why was I such a chore_**

Ayame sat on the bed in her and Kouga's apartment. Her red hair up in a messy ponytail, her cheeks wet with tears. She and Kouga had been together for nearly 4 years now. They weren't married yet, but they were engaged. This morning, like every other morning for the last year, she had awoken alone.

Her and Kouga's relationship had been great... until they moved in with each other. She missed him. Even though they lived together, he was never home. He was a workaholic. He would be at work at the crack of dawn and would stay there until late that night. Most nights, he would be too tired to go out and do something; he'd be too tired to do anything. She could no longer remember the last time they had sat down and had a proper conversation.

She felt him slipping away from him, and she couldn't take it anymore. She got off of the bed and pulled out her already packed suitcases from under the bed. She took out some clothes, put them on and then did her hair up properly. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing a note for Kouga explaining why she was going and that he shouldn't worry.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks uncontrollably as she placed it on the now made bed. She took one last look around the apartment, sighing sadly and picked up her suitcases. She walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She slid the key under the door before heading out to the parking lot to her '67 mustang convertible.

**_Broken glass lies empty   
Cut my mouth so I can't say_**

Kouga pulled into his usual parking spot at the apartment building. He looked at the empty car space next to his, the one that Ayame's convertible usually occupied, quizzically. He shrugged it off, figuring she was just out getting groceries. He smirked at himself. He had gotten off work early today, wanting to surprise Ayame with a nice night on the town. He knew he hadn't been around much lately, he hoped that tonight would make up for it.

He opened the door to their apartment and walked in. As he removed his nice work shoes he noticed a key on the ground. Slowly he bent over and picked it up, looking at it questioningly. Something didn't feel right to him. Shaking his head he placed the key on key holder, guessing that it had fallen out of Ayame's pocket on her way out.

He put his suitcase on the armchair in the living room before heading into the bedroom to change into something more casual. He noticed the lavender coloured paper on their dark coloured sheets and picked it up, smirking. This was one of the papers from Ayame's personal stationary. He had been with her when she bought it a couple months back. She had commented about how pretty it was with the faded pictures of irises in the corner. As soon as she found out that it not only had pictures of the flower she was named after but was scented with it too, she had to buy it. He held the note close to his nose, sniffing the scent of his woman, before unfolding it.

He stopped smirking as he read Ayame's delicate handwriting. He dropped the small piece of paper when he finished, staring into space. That, in his mind, could not have just happened.

**_Today was that day   
It was that time   
And that was all that she wrote for me   
You fell away   
I don't know why   
And that was all that she wrote for me_**

Ayame lay on the bed in her cheap motel room, crying. She felt worse now than she had before, but she knew that she had done what she had to. She had no clue where she was going, only that she had to get away... as far away as possible without being completely cut off from her friends and family.

The only person who knew about this was her best friend Kagome. Kagome had noticed the change in Ayame's attitude since she had moved in with Kouga and when she had brought it up, Ayame had burst into tears, spilling her guts out to her best friend. Ayame had told her that she had thought about leaving but never had the guts to do so... until now that is. Ayame had made a quick stop at Kagome's before leaving the city. She had merely said that she had finally left and was going away, she didn't know where to or for how long, only that she would call Kagome when she got the chance.

Ayame looked down at her feet as she thought about Kouga. She knew he loved her, no matter how much he took her for granted. She didn't want to think of the pain he was probably feeling right now, but that was all that was on her mind. She glanced at the phone, biting her bottom lip. She slowly reached out a hand and picked it up, dial her old phone number.

**_Lying here in your bed   
The one that you liked to do it in   
Pieces of long brown hair   
Are all over it and still in my brain i can't explain   
What it's like not knowing if   
I'll ever cross your mind_**

Kouga was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring numbly at the note that still sat on the floor in front of him. He made no movement as the phone rang. After the sixth or seventh ring he finally picked it up. "Hello?" He droned in a machine like manner.

"Hey..." Ayame's soft voice came from the other end.

Kouga straightened up immediately, his mind hoping that maybe she was calling to say she was coming back. "Ayame where are you?" He asked urgently.

"I just wanted to hear your voice..." She said, ignoring his question.

"Ayame-" He started to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry." There was a click and the line went dead.

"Ayame? AYAME!?!" He yelled into to receiver. "Damn it." He clenched his fists into tight balls as he threw the portable phone as hard as he could at the wall. It smashed sending its numerous pieces in all directions. His eyes darkened as he held in his own tears. "Don't think I'm giving up on you that easy Ayame," He vowed silently. "I will find you."

**_Today was that day   
It was that time   
And that was all that she wrote for me   
You fell away   
I don't know why   
And that was all that she wrote for me_**

Ayame hugged her pillow close to her body as she sobbed. Why had she just done that? It was quite possibly the stupidest thing she could have done. She was torturing herself. The more she hung on to him, the harder it would be to get away.

**_Sleep through the day   
Fight with the night   
Seven a.m. and the tv is white   
Covered in snow   
I never knew that hell could get so cold_**

Days passed, Kouga never left the apartment; not for work, not for groceries, not to go out to see friends, not for anything. His friend and co-worker, Inuyasha, was slightly concerned for the mans welfare. He mentioned it to his girlfriend, Ayame's friend Kagome. Kagome had nearly choked, she had hoped that Ayame had gone back by now. She hadn't talked to her friend in nearly a week now, not since she had left. She had tried to reach Ayame on her cell phone but it wasn't turned on.

Kagome informed Inuyasha what had happened, making him spit out his drink in surprise. She then suggested the go to see Kouga, to see how he's holding up. Inuyasha agreed.

**_Today was that day   
It was that time   
And that was all that she wrote for me   
You fell away   
I don't know why   
And that was all that she wrote for me_**

Kouga flopped down on the couch; his tall, muscular figure slouched. He had just finished calling up anyone who may know of Ayame's where bouts. She hadn't called since the night she left; he wouldn't deny that he was more than a little bit concerned. He called her closest friends and her family. Though every one he called had assured him that they would call if they heard from her or saw her, he still called them everyday. He also went all over the city and small towns nearby, to any place he knew she loved to go, hoping to find her, but still no luck.

He sighed as he brushed his hair back out of his face. He jumped at the knock on the door. He quickly got up to see who it was. He looked out the peephole, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, he quickly opened it. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Gods wolf, you look horrible." Inuyasha commented, taking in Kouga's lazy attire. Kouga was clad in old, torn, faded jeans and a white t-shirt with several stains on it.

"I, uh, haven't had time to do any laundry..." Kouga explained, scratching the back of his head nervously. He stepped aside to let them in. "Have you heard anything?" He asked Kagome as she walked into the apartment.

"Nope, not a word." Kagome said sadly, placing a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder. "You?"

"Still nothing," He said, looking down at the floor and walking back over to couch and plopping down onto it. "I just don't get it. It's like she's just gone and disappeared, but that's impossible. I would have thought she would have called her mom at some point but she said she hasn't heard from Ayame in weeks."

"I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Kagome said optimistically.

"I'm not so sure anymore..." Kouga said quietly. Honestly, he figured it was just some sort of phase she was going through and it would be out of her system by now.

"Don't be an idiot." Inuyasha scoffed. "She loves you."

"Inuyasha's right Kouga. I've known Ayame since we were in middle school. She'll break down any day now." Kagome said hopefully.

Kouga remained quiet. After nearly 20 minutes passed and still no one had said a word, Kagome and Inuyasha got the message that Kouga wanted to be alone and left, leaving Kouga alone to think of how things could be right at that moment if Ayame were there.

**_Today was that day   
It was that time   
And that was all that she wrote for me   
You fell away   
I don't know why   
And that was all that she wrote for me_**

Ayame sat in her car, looking up at a specific window several floors up in the apartment building across the road. She had so many hours just sitting in this spot. She had been there to see Kagome and Inuyasha come and go, to see that Kouga hadn't left once since she left. She couldn't bring herself to leave the city, maybe go back to her parents place in a town a few minutes away. Then again she also couldn't bring herself to go back up to that apartment like she really wanted to. So she would spend her days parked here, and her nights at a motel down the road.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car. She went to the trunk and pulled out one of her suitcases, she could get the rest later; she just needed one to show that she was planning to stay. Looking both ways, she crossed the deserted road to the opposite sidewalk and went into the building.

**_Something's wrong with your mind   
It won't think of me anymore   
Was it all a waste of time?_**

Kouga was lying on the bed yet again, holding that damned note, and sniffing the faded scent. That was the only thing he had to remind himself of her. As long as he didn't concentrate on the notes contents, he could just revel in his happy memories. The second knock on the door that day didn't startle him. He was content to ignore it; he didn't want company. Whoever it was didn't leave. They knocked and knocked and knocked.

Rolling his eyes, he put the paper in his nightstand and went out into the main room to the door. He didn't bother checking the peephole; he was just going to tell them to go away anyways. He unlocked the door and threw it open. He froze completely at what he saw.

Ayame was standing there, her fist up in the air, as if to knock on the door yet again. There was a small suitcase next to her. She looked as beautiful as ever in his mind. Her hair up in a lazy ponytail, wearing an old pair of track pants he recognised as his, she had claimed them just after they moved in, and a light purple tank top. Her eyes were watering slightly as she stood there, holding her breath, waiting for him to react.

After getting over his shock slightly, Kouga grabbed her pulling her to him in a bone-crushing hug. A few stray tears mad their way down his cheek as he held her. Her shoulders slouched as she let out the air in her lungs, relaxing completely in his embrace. She wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, nuzzling her head into his lean chest.

"I'm never letting you go again," He promised. "Not ever."

He pulled her away from him, hooking a finger under her chin and lifting it so that she was looking at him. After staring at her gorgeous pools of emerald, her leaned over and kissed her softly, issuing every ounce of his love for her in that one kiss. She pressed her own lips up against his in return. A few seconds passed before the broke apart. Kouga draped an arm around her waist and grabbed her suitcase. The happy couple walked back into their apartment, closing the door behind them. 

* * *

A/N: Wow that took me a while to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was contemplating on whether I should leave it with them apart then do a sequel, but thought it better not to, cuz then I'd have to find another song.

I do not own this song. It's All She Wrote by Default. I highly recomend it, i love the song.

Please review. This is my first songfic, any pointers and tips are welcome, no flames please. I know the grammars probably horrible but, not only does my word processor suck, but i wrote all this while I was really tired so ... yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
